Work apparatuses that are driven by electric motor, for example brush cutters, lawnmowers or the like, are well known. Usually, the tool is driven by the drive motor via a transmission. In order to cool the drive motor, a fan impeller which guides a cooling air flow through the motor housing of the work apparatus is provided. A work apparatus of this type, specifically a brush cutter, is known from JP 06-062537 A.
It is known practice to encapsulate the transmission with respect to the drive motor and to provide in the transmission housing a grease filling which is intended to ensure sufficient grease lubrication over the service life of the transmission. The transmission should be encapsulated in a liquid-tight manner in order to prevent lubricant being lost. This results in a complicated structure of the transmission.
In order to be able to dispense with grease lubrication, it is also known practice to produce plastics gearwheels having additives, for example Teflon, which effect good lubrication. However, gearwheels of this type are comparatively expensive.